


Death takes a holiday.

by Amayamgv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayamgv/pseuds/Amayamgv





	Death takes a holiday.

-¿Estás lista? -una voz masculina, que hablaba llena de emoción, salía del baño. La habitación de la residencia estaba completamente vacía excepto por ellos dos.  
Tessa se tapó de nuevo con las mantas, a la vez que hundía la cabeza en la almohada para que el frío y la luz que entraban por la ventana no le impidieran seguir durmiendo. La noche anterior había sido dura, estaba exhausta por la fiesta de fin de semestre y apenas había dormido nada, pero Dean insistía en que tenían que irse pronto. Aún no sabía a dónde, ya que el joven se había negado a contarle sus planes, alegando que era una sorpresa y que iba a encantarla. "Permíteme dudarlo", había dicho ella en su típico tono de sabelotodo, pero que no muy en el fondo escondía diversión, y él había conseguido que se callase y aceptase con un breve y dulce beso en los labios.  
Parecía mentira que el Dean Winchester, capitán del equipo de fútbol, un chulo que conducía el viejo coche destartalado de su padre y que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, fuera el mismo chico que pasaba horas demostrándola lo dulce que era. Todo el mundo pensaba que estaba saliendo con un capullo, pero no le conocían tan bien como ella. Siempre se había preguntado por qué era así con el resto del mundo, cuando en realidad no tenía ni un solo defecto, pero no supo cómo articular aquella pregunta con las palabras adecuadas, y supuso que era una especie de mecanismo de defensa, que solo habían conseguido superar ella, y su hermano Sam, del que se pasaba horas enteras hablando.  
También era increíble que, antes de que coincidieran un día en la biblioteca, se llevasen a muerte. Al menos ella no le soportaba, siempre con su chupa de cuero y esa sonrisa de lado, creyéndose superior al resto de mundo, rodeado de animadoras y niñas pijas que babeaban por él. Nunca imaginó, ni lo más remotamente, que llegarían a estar juntos.  


El chico salió del baño, con esa sonrisa que ahora tanto la gustaba dibujada en sus labios.  
-¿Aún estás así? -se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja y mirando a Tessa. Se acercó a la cama despacio, decidido a sacarla de ella. Había pasado semanas planeando el día perfecto, y no dejaría que nada se lo arruinase-. Venga, levanta, que no tenemos todo el día -se abalanzó sobre la cama, -con mucho cuidado para no caer sobre ella- y retiró el edredón y las mantas. Entonces, cuando ella desenterró su cara de la almohada para mirarle, la cogió en brazos y la cargó a hombros. Ella pataleaba y le daba puñetazos en la espalda, al grito de "bájame al suelo ya, o te juro que...", aunque demasiado suaves como para llegar a hacerle el más mínimo daño. Llevó a la joven hasta el baño y entonces la dejó sobre el suelo, acallando su pataleta con un beso. Le encantaba hacer eso.  
-Estás loco, Dean... ¿por qué no podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí, calentitos, viendo una película? -la nieve ya hacía días que había cubierto las calles, y el frío era cada vez más intenso.  
-Porque no -dijo como única respuesta, dándole a la chica su ropa-. Vístete, venga -se cruzó de brazos con infinita paciencia. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para echarle-. No me iré hasta que no te vistas.  
Ella, resignada y entre murmuros y bufidos, terminó vistiéndose y peinándose a toda prisa.  
-¿Nos vamos ya? -le dijo cabreada, aunque era obvio, por el brillo en sus ojos, que lo estaba deseando.

El negro Impala del 67 que su padre le había regalado relucía. Dean se había encargado de que no pareciera una chatarra, como le decía siempre Tessa para picarle -aunque ambos supieran fuera mentira- solo para que no pudiera comentar nada al respecto. Su emisora favorita estaba sintonizada en la radio, y no podía evitar canturrear por lo bajo la canción de Queen que sonaba en ese momento. Tessa se había quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto, y por la sonrisa que tenía se podía decir que estaba soñando con algo bonito. Dean aún se preguntaba qué hacía ella allí, con él, con el mayor capullo de toda la universidad, y posiblemente de todo el estado de Kansas. La verdad era que tampoco le importaba, ella le hacía feliz y con eso bastaba, siempre y cuando no se fuera de su lado. Incluso se la había presentado a Sammy al poco tiempo de empezar a salir, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, por mucho que le gustase una chica. Se podría decir que estaba completamente enamorado, aunque le diera miedo admitir aquello en voz alta.  
Poco después llegaron a su destino, y no le costó demasiado despertar a Tessa, que ya estaba de mucho mejor humor.  
-¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó ella.  
-Es una sorpresa, ya te lo he dicho -repuso el joven con infinita paciencia, sacando una cinta del bolsillo de su cazadora.  
-No, eso sí que no -Tessa alzó una ceja mirando cómo sacaba la cinta, dando un paso hacia atrás. Pero de nada sirvió resistirse, ya que él consiguió ponérsela e impedir que viera nada en absoluto sin ninguna dificultad.  
-Ahora, deja que te coja la mano y te lleve hasta la sorpresa.  
-Está bien... pero más te vale tener cuidado, no quiero morir aún.  
Él soltó una carcajada inevitablemente. Le encantaba esa faceta de ella, que le contestase con su ya mítico sarcasmo y le llevase la contraria en todo aunque estuviera completamente de acuerdo, solo por fastidiar. En realidad, todo de ella le encantaba. Y la mejor parte fue descubrir que se parecían demasiado, aunque aparentemente fueran tan diferentes. Se aferró a su mano con fuerza y rodeó su cintura con el brazo, guiándola hasta una puerta metálica. Abrió la puerta y entraron en un precioso parque; estaba todo nevado, y unos metros más adelante un pequeño lago cubierto por una espesa capa de hielo, perfecta para patinar. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, pero aun así hacía un frío terrible.- Hemos hecho bien en venir abrigados -susurró en el oído de ella, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y retirar su venda.  
Ella abrió los ojos despacio, notando que el aire frío helaba su nariz y sus mecillas, que debían haber enrojecido, ya que no las sentía debido al frío. Se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar la belleza del paisaje, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se abrió paso en su rostro. Siempre había dejado claro a Dean que uno de sus mayores sueños era patinar sobre hielo en un lago, y ahora estaba a punto de cumplirlo, gracias a él.  
-Es... es...  
-¿Tan genial como yo? -una sonrisa chulesca apareció en sus labios.  
-Idiota -dijo ella, negando con la cabeza sonriendo-. ¿Vamos a patinar?  
-Espera aquí, voy a por los patines al coche.

Y en ese mismo instante la dejó sola. Ella se acercó al lago, contemplando su reflejo en el hielo, esperando a que volviera con impaciencia.


End file.
